


Who doesn't love complicated?

by Babbling



Category: Beyond the scene, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby/Kind, Bts sind keine Idols, ChanBaek - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Deutsch | German, Drunk Park Jimin, Erwachsene Yoonmin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gonna add more over time, M/M, Park Jimin als Vater, Teenager Yoonmin, Yoonmin sind beste Freunde, bts are kinda normal people, like they aren't idols, yoonmin are best friends
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: (German)Yoongi schien für eine Ewigkeit zu nichts anderem in der Lage, als auf den Punkt zu starren, an dem Jimin durch die Tür in seinem Haus verschwunden war. Die blaue Haustür, die er so gut kannte, wie seine eigene.Seine Gedanken schienen nicht schnell genug zu sein, um zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war.Min Yoongi hatte soeben seinen ersten Kuss gehabt.Und dies mit keinem anderen als Park Jimin, seinem besten Freund seit dem Kindergarten.____Yoongi und Jimin sind beste Freunde seit dem Kindergarten, doch schon lange sind sie keine vier Jahre alt mehr und mit dem Alter kommen bekanntlich auch die Probleme.Jimins größter Traum ist es, mit Yoongi zusammen aufs College zu gehen, doch als er ungewollt Vater wird, muss er mit ansehen, wie dieser Traum vor seinen Augen zerplatzt.Während Yoongi nach New York geht, um ein erfolgreicher Musik Produzent zu werden, bleibt er zurück um sich als Vater zu beweisen.Doch auch Yoongi ist nicht so glücklich, wie er es eigentlich sein sollte.Sein Glück scheint mit Jimin in seiner Heimat verblieben zu sein.Ob er es eines Tages wiederfinden wird?Eine Geschichte über Liebe und wie das Leben dazwischen funkt.





	1. You will not remember

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> Sooo, dass ist meine erste ff, die ich jemals geschrieben oder gepostet habe.  
> Also bitte seid gnädig mit mir falls irgendwas nicht passt oder so.  
> Jedoch habe ich mittlerweile so viele ffs gelesen, dass ich einfach selbst eine schreiben musste.  
> Ich würde die ff viel lieber in englisch posten, da ich auch hauptsächlich in englisch lese, jedoch traue ich mir das noch nicht zu, da zum Schreiben schon einiges dazu gehört.  
> Ich schreibe die ff lediglich aus Spaß und hatte am Anfang eigentlich gar nicht geplant sie zu veröffentlichen, aber da sie sonst einfach irgendwo verstauben würde, dachte ich mir es kann ja nicht schaden sie mit anderen zu teilen.  
> Ich erwarte mir allerdings nicht sehr viel.
> 
> Zur Story:
> 
> Es gibt eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich mich selbst schon für das hasse, was ich geplant habe, falls ich es so umsetze.  
> Ansonsten will ich gar nicht verheimlichen, dass die ff teilweise auf dem Film "Love Rosie" basiert, da ich ihn damals geguckt habe, bevor ich beschlossen habe die ff zu schreiben.  
> Allerdings werde ich einiges/vieles umändern und zudem habe ich die meisten Sachen bereits eh wieder vergessen. 
> 
> Das war jetzt schon viel zu lange, sorry.  
> Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Story :)

Der Bass hämmerte in Yoongis Ohren. 

Überall um ihn herum bewegten sich betrunkene Studenten zum Takt eines Liedes aus den 80ern, welches man nur mit genug Alkohol intus ertragen, geschweige denn nüchtern dazu tanzen oder mitsingen konnte. Er wich ein paar torkelnden Typen aus, welche sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum schieben wollten, dabei aber gegen den Türrahmen stießen und fast den Inhalt ihrer Plastikbecher über ihn schütteten. Er seufzte. Normalerweise war er schon ab und zu für eine Party zu haben und mit dem bevorstehenden Ende der Highschool gab es jeden Grund zum Feiern, doch an diesem Abend wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als alleine zu Hause in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und Musik zu hören oder an neuen Songs zu arbeiten. Alleine würde in diesem Fall natürlich die eine Person mit einbeziehen, nach der er nun begonnen hatte systematisch die Menge abzusuchen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er bemerkte den Kreis aus Menschen, der sich um irgendetwas in der Mitte des Raums gebildete hatte und immer wieder Ausrufe der Begeisterung von sich gab. Sofort begann Yoongi auf sie zu zusteuern, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich ziemlich sicher dort fündig zu werden.

Er sollte Recht behalten. 

Nachdem er sich durch die Menge gekämpft hatte, was sich als schwerer herausstellte als es klang, da er nicht besonders groß war und anscheinend auch Keiner bereit dazu, seinen Platz aufzugeben, entdeckte er den gesuchten orangenen Haarschopf. Der dazugehörige Junge war gerade dabei die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen während er es irgendwie schaffte sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen zu der Musik bewegte, bei der die anderen Gäste nur auf und ab hüpfen oder wild mit ihren Köpfen nicken konnten.  
Yoongi war sofort klar, dass sein Freund schon ziemlich viel getrunken haben musste, denn sonst würde es ihm niemals egal sein, dass er gerade im Zentrum der gesamten Aufmerksamkeit stand und von allen Mädchen angesehen wurde, als wäre er etwas wirklich besonders Leckeres zu Essen. Ein kleines Schoko Törtchen vielleicht.  
Yoongi wusste es war Zeit für ihn einzugreifen und so wollte er gerade einen weiteren Schritt auf die freie Fläche machen um den Jungen, der nun einmal leider sein peinlicher, betrunkener, bester Freund war, weg von den anderen Menschen und eventuellen lebenszerstörenden Situationen zu ziehen, als dieser ihn bemerkte. Er hielt kurz inne und sah Yoongi einfach nur an, dann machte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit, welches Yoongi heftig Schlucken ließ, und zwinkerte Yoongi zu, während er begann sich tanzend auf ihn zu zubewegen. Dabei bewegte er seine Hüften im Takt hin und her, so dass jedes Mädchen im Raum wahrscheinlich entweder neidisch oder aber ohnmächtig werden musste. Zumindest fühlte Yoongi sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf den Beinen, wie noch vor einigen Sekunden und auch Denken schien ihm schwerer zu fallen. Hatte er gerade einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch? Verdammte laute Musik und verbrauchte Luft! Er musste hier raus und zwar sofort, bevor er noch vor allen Menschen ohnmächtig wurde oder sich übergab. Die Menge war bei Jimins neuen Handlungen zu lauten „Uhhh“-Rufen und auffordernden, zweideutigen Kommentaren übergegangen und Yoongi spürte wie er augenblicklich rot anlief.  
Ohne, so gut wie es ging, weiter auf die Bewegungen seines Freundes zu achten, die man alles andere als anständig nennen konnte, machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Oberarm. Dann zog er ihn zu sich und schrie ihm praktisch ins Ohr, damit er die laute Musik und Ausrufe übertönen konnte: „Jimin verdammt noch mal! Kann ich dich nicht mal 5 Minuten alleine lassen, ohne, dass du dich total abschießt?! Komm jetzt mit, bevor du noch etwas tust, was du morgen bereuen wirst!“ Yoongi versuchte Jimin am Oberarm davon zu ziehen, was jedoch nicht gelang, da Jimin sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte. „Aber ich will noch nicht gehen! Es ist grade so lustig.“, schrie er weinerlich zurück und zog eine Schnute wie ein trotziger Fünfjähriger. „Das ist mir egal! Komm mit!“, rief Yoongi nur genervt und schleifte ihn unter Buhrufen und Protesten des Publikums davon, durch die verschiedenen, überfüllten Räume. Am Eingang kamen ihnen ein paar der immer noch neu dazukommenden Partygästen entgegen, da für die meisten die Nacht um diese Uhrzeit erst begann. Jimin starrte ihnen neidisch hinterher, doch Yoongi war erbarmungslos und trat hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft und bog dann in eine ruhigere, kleine Nebenstraße, den jammernden Jimin im Schlepptau. Yoongi atmete tief ein und aus, froh endlich wieder angenehme, frische Luft um sich zu haben.  
Die laute Musik schien ein unangenehmes Klingeln in seinen Ohren hinterlassen zu haben und er hoffte, dass sein Gehör keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Auch seine Benommenheit war nun beinahe wieder verschwunden und so war er sich sicher, dass er gerade wahrscheinlich wirklich einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch durch die stickige Luft gehabt hatte.  
„Lass mich los!“ machte ein quengelnder Jimin auf sich Aufmerksam. Er versuchte Yoongis Hand abzuschütteln,  
doch dieser hielt ihn weiterhin unnachgiebig mit eisernem Griff fest.  
„Wird nicht passieren. Ich lass dich da nicht mehr rein.“, meinte er nur trocken und begann Jimin in Richtung seines Elternhauses zu ziehen, dass einige Straßen entfernt lag.  
„Du bist so ein Spielverderber, Hyung!“ Jimin sah aus als würde er sich gleich in einem Trotzanfall auf den Boden werfen, wie ein kleines Kind vor dem Süßigkeiten Regal, wenn seine Eltern ihm nicht erlauben etwas davon in den Einkaufswagen zu packen. Yoongi hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Jimin dies in seinem momentanen Zustand durchaus tun würde. Er hoffte jedoch, dass er zumindest dies umgehen konnte, da Jimin recht schwer war, auch wenn er zierlicher und kleiner als Yoongi war. „Ich bin dein bester Freund, meine Aufgabe ist es ein Spielverderber zu sein und dich davor zu bewahren irgendetwas extrem dummes zu tun, was du dann später bereust. Also hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen und komm!“ Wiederstrebend begann Jimin ihm zu folgen, sich dabei jedoch an ihn klammernd, als wäre er ein kleines Äffchen. 'Wow. Er konnte betrunken tanzen wie immer, doch Laufen schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren‘, dachte Yoongi und begutachtete ihn von der Seite. Die Schnute war nicht verschwunden und Yoongi konnte nicht anders als leicht zu schmunzeln. Es war einfach zu amüsant, wie aus dem ruhigen, schüchternen Jimin im betrunkenen Zustand ein Playboy wurde, dem Keiner, weder Mädchen noch Junge wiederstehen konnte, nur damit er sich im nächsten Moment prompt in einen Fünfjährigen verwandelte. Oder eher in dem Augenblick, in dem er auf Yoongi traf.  
Außer heute. Heute war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er den Playboy Jimin am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Sie liefen den ganzen Weg schweigend nebeneinander her. Yoongi hatte Jimin losgelassen und dafür nun einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt um ihn etwas zu stützen, damit er nicht bei der kleinsten Unebenheit ins Straucheln geraten würde. Jimin hatte dies mit einem kleinen Lächeln quittiert und sich enger an Yoongi geschmiegt. Dies war jedoch nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, er war immer schon der körperlichere von beiden gewesen. Erneut sah er Jimin an und spürte, wie sich Wärme in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Sie kannten einander schon seit einer Ewigkeit und da er der Ältere von ihnen war, hatte sich Yoongi immer schon verantwortlich für seinen besten Freund gefühlt. Seinen Freund, der so offenherzig und schüchtern war und dann beim Tanzen aufblühte, bis er beinahe zu einer anderen Person wurde, die selbstbewusst und sexy war (letzteres hatte zumindest eine Gruppe Mädchen einmal gesagt, die hinter Yoongi im Bus saßen) und so nach seiner ersten Tanzaufführung der Schwarm aller weiblichen Wesen geworden war.  
Yoongi wusste noch genau, wie er zusammen mit Jimin am nächsten Tag durch die Gänge ihrer Schule lief und jedes Mädchen sie kichernd und flüsternd beobachtet hatte. Oder eher Jimin. Yoongi war eher uninteressant. Die Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich nicht mehr gelegt, vor allem nachdem Jimins Gesichtszüge erwachsener geworden waren und seine, von ihm gehassten aber von Yoongi insgeheim geliebten, Bäckchen sich zurück gebildet hatten und sein Körper immer durchtrainierter wurde. Trotz seiner Beliebtheit bei Mädchen hatte weder er noch Yoongi eine Beziehung geführt. Nicht nur, weil er neben Jimin wahrscheinlich aussah wie eine Vogelscheuche und Tanzen ihm absolut nicht lag, sondern auch, weil ihn Mädchen noch nie wirklich in diesem Sinne interessiert hatten. Und da es Jimin ähnlich zu gehen schien, gab es nie einen Grund für Yoongi sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte Jimin als Freund und seine Musik. Die zwei wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben, wie ihm mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, während er weiter Jimin ansah.  
Unvermittelt drehte dieser seinen Kopf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie waren mittlerweile bei Jimins Haus angekommen, doch Jimin machte keine Anstalten seinen Augen von Yoongi zu lösen und auch Yoongi konnte sich nicht von ihm abwenden. Sein Blick glitt von Jimins braunen Augen hinunter zu seinen Lippen ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte und er fragte sich augenblicklich wie jemand so natürliche, volle Lippen haben konnte und wie es wohl war sie zu küssen. Ob sie so weich waren wie sie aussahen?  
Als Yoongi bewusst wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte, erstarrte er und sah hastig wieder in Jimins Augen. Doch dieser war ebenfalls damit beschäftigt auf den unteren Teil von Yoongis Gesicht zu starren. Yoongi wollte etwas sagen, als er Jimins Hand an seinem Rücken zu seinem Nacken hinaufgleiten spürte. Er erstarrte augenblicklich zu einer Salzsäule und seine Gedanken wirbelten wie ein einziges Chaos in seinem Kopf umher. Langsam wanderte Jimins Blick wieder nach oben und er sah ihn unschuldig aus seinen dunklen Bambi Augen an.

„Du hast soooo schöne Augen Yoongi.“, nuschelte Jimin und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, welches ihn wie einen glücklichen vierjährigen aussehen ließ. „Jimin du bist…“, setzte Yoongi an, doch Jimin schüttelte nur wild den Kopf und drückte unbeholfen einen Finger auf die Lippen des Älteren. "Pssssscht. Nichts sagen. Ich versuche grade etwas sehr schweres zu tun und dein Gerede bringt mich aus dem Konzept!" Yoongi runzelte die Stirn, doch er blieb stumm. Er war sich Jimins Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen viel zu bewusst und konnte nicht anders als darauf hinab zu schielen. Was war nur falsch mit ihm heute? Jimin war betrunken, klarer Fall, aber was für eine Ausrede hatte er? Er hatte sein Bier nicht mal ausgetrunken. "Versprich mir, dass du nichts sagst, wenn ich meinen Finger wegnehme!" Forderte Jimin und zog einen Schmollmund. "Ja ok, ich sage nichts aber...", doch Yoongi kam erneut nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, da sich innerhalb von Sekunden Jimins ganze Hand auf seinen Mund presste und Sprechen somit schier unmöglich machte. „Nicht sprechen! Versprich es!" Überrascht über den eindringlichen Ton riss Yoongi seine Augen auf und nickte nur.  
Jimin kam ihm noch ein Stück näher und begann Yoongis Haaransatz im Nacken zu streicheln, was ein angenehmes Gefühl hervorrief. Dennoch, was hatte Jimin vor? Yoongi schien keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste würde er denken der Jüngere wollte ihn...Nein. Niemals. Augenblicklich verbannte er den Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf. Jimin nahm langsam seine Hand von Yoongis Mund und platzierte sie dafür an dessen Wange. Dies half Yoongi keinesfalls seine Überlegungen besser zu ordnen. Denken schien nun beinahe unmöglich zu sein. Langsam kam Jimin ihm immer näher, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie voneinander trennen, so dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Yoongis Atem ging nur noch abgehackt und stoßweise. Er konnte nicht anders als immer wieder mit seinem Blick von Jimins Lippen zu seinen Augen und wieder zurück zu springen. Dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit war jedoch Yoongis Mund gewidmet. "Ich habe mich schon so lange gefragt, wie es sich wohl anfühlt..." flüsterte er leise, und eher zu sich selbst als zu Yoongi, bevor er den restlichen Raum der sie voneinander trennte überbrückte und Yoongi Jimins Lippen auf seinen eigenen spüren konnte.

Einen Moment lang war sein Kopf scheinbar komplett leer. Dann das erste was er wieder registrierte, waren Jimins Lippen, die sich genau so weich anfühlten, wie sie aussahen. Zunächst passierte gar nichts. Sie schienen einfach so da zustehen, mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen und geschlossenen Augen. Dann begann Jimin vorsichtig, ganz langsam seine Lippen auf denen von Yoongi zu bewegen. Anfangs fühlte es sich ungewohnt und etwas merkwürdig an, doch nach kurzer Zeit verschwanden diese Gefühle und machten Platz für die Sensation von Jimins Lippen. Ein Kribbeln schien von ihnen auszugehen, welches sich in Form von elektrischen Stößen in Yoongis ganzem Körper breit zu machen schienen. Dabei waren diese nicht unangenehm sondern das wahrscheinlich aufregendste und angenehmste was Yoongi je gespürt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er einfach nur da stand, während Jimin die ganze Arbeit machte und, dass er sich so wahrscheinlich wie eine Leiche anfühlen musste. Augenblicklich versuchte er es Jimin gleich zu tun und begann ebenfalls seine Lippen gegen die des Jüngeren zu bewegen. Dieser nahm es als Zeichen der Ermutigung und beugte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite,  
so dass ihre Lippen noch besser aufeinander passten und zu verschmelzen schienen. Es war immer noch etwas unbeholfen und jeder, der etwas vom Küssen verstand würde sich wahrscheinlich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen. Doch für Yoongi war es das beste Gefühl überhaupt. Er war augenblicklich eifersüchtig auf alle Mädchen die Jimin in seinem Leben noch so küssen würde.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde plötzlich ein Schalter umgelegt und die Zuckerwatte in seinem Kopf wurde wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Gehirn. 

Yoongis Hand, welche irgendwie auf Jimins Oberarm gelandet war, erstarrte und sein Körper versteifte sich erneut. Er küsste gerade seinen besten Freund.  
Seinen absolut betrunkenen besten Freund, der sich morgen wahrscheinlich an nichts mehr erinnern würde.  
Mit einem etwas zu heftigen Stoß vor die Brust, schubste er Jimin von sich und löste somit auch die Verbindung ihrer Lippen, welche er augenblicklich vermisste.  
Jimin sah ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vollkommen erschrocken an. "Yoongi...ich...es tut mir leid ich hätte nicht..." stotterte er und machte dabei stolpernde Schritte nach hinten in Richtung seines Hauses. „Es tut mir leid..." wiederholte er noch einmal, dann drehte er sich taumelnd um und rannte ohne einen Blick zurück hinein. 

Yoongi schien für eine Ewigkeit zu nichts anderem in der Lage, außer auf den Punkt zu starren, an dem Jimin durch die Tür in seinem Haus verschwunden war. Die blaue Haustür, die er so gut kannte wie seine eigene. Sein Gedanken schienen nicht schnell genug zu sein, um zu verarbeiten was gerade passiert war. Min Yoongi hatte soeben seinen ersten Kuss gehabt. Und dies mit keinem Anderen als Park Jimin, seinem besten Freund seit dem Kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo das wäre dann das erste Kapitel
> 
> Ich bin nicht wirklich zufrieden damit aber naja...
> 
> Ich habe noch recht viel geplant aber ob ich dazu komme es zu schreiben und zu posten hängt von meiner Zeit ab.
> 
> Btw, ihr braucht keinen Smut zu erwarten :") ich bin viel zu pure...hust ok vielleicht nicht unbedingt aber ich hätte keine Ahnung wie ich es umsetzen sollte und es ist auch nicht wirklich notwendig für diese Story daher...
> 
> Lasst mir gerne eure Meinung und Kritik da, damit ich Dinge verbessern kann oder weiß, was gut ist.
> 
> Danke :D


	2. I know what you did last night

Jimin wachte mit einem brummendem Schädel und dem Gefühl, sein Mund bestünde aus Sandpapier, auf.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, nur um sie sogleich wieder zu zukneifen, als viel zu helles Sonnenlicht ihm entgegen strahlte.  
In seinem zweiten Versuch erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Leuchtanzeige seines Weckers und stöhnte auf. Halb eins. Wie viel hatte er gestern getrunken? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, doch ihm war klar, dass es definitiv zu viel gewesen war.  
Generell war der letzte Abend für ihn mehr oder weniger ein verschwommenes Nichts aus ein paar Gefühlen und ab und zu Farben. Er konnte sich noch erinnern nach ein paar Shots beschlossen zu haben auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen, und dass er während der gesamten Zeit Ausschau nach Yoongi gehalten hatte, da sie getrennt worden waren. 

Bei dem Gedanken an ihn begann plötzlich sein Magen zu kribbeln, als ob eine Ameisenkolonie darin leben würde. Ruckartig, setzte er sich im Bett auf, was ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seinem Kopf zur Folge hatte. Er drückte eine Handfläche gegen seine Stirn, während er abwartete, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Das vernünftigste wäre es, sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und so lange zu schlafen, bis er seinen Kater wieder los war. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich trotz seines Zustandes rastlos. Als wäre da etwas, was er unbedingt tun oder ein Ort, an dem er sein müsste. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, was dafür in Frage kommen könnte.  
Erneut verspürte er einen Schmerz in seinem Kopf, welcher sich anfühlte, als ob jemand ihn mit einem Messer malträtierte.  
Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, in der Hoffnung somit eventuell den Schmerz zu lindern und legte sich wieder hin. Egal um was es ging und ob es ihm in nächster Zeit wieder einfiel, er würde heute nirgendwo mehr hingehen. Nicht solange er solche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Während Jimin so da lag, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, am Abend zuvor sei etwas passiert, an das er sich unbedingt erinnern müsste, es jedoch nicht konnte. Er versuchte sich etwas nach seinem Ausflug auf die Tanzfläche ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ab und zu waberten ein paar verschwommene Bildfetzen durch das schwarze Loch, das der Alkohol in seinen Erinnerungen hinterlassen hatte, doch sie waren wirr und verzerrt und Jimin konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Angestrengt versuchte er sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Ein Bild wurde plötzlich deutlicher, so dass er glaubte darauf etwas erkennen zu können. Es handelte sich um eine Person mit dunklen Haaren.  
Yoongi! Schoss die Erkenntnis durch Jimins Kopf, zusammen mit weiteren Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte resigniert auf. "Nie wieder Alkohol..." murmelte er in sein Kopfkissen.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und ließ Jimin erneut hochschnellen und dann vor Schmerz aufstöhnen. In der Tür stand Yoongi, in einer Hand ein Glas Wasser, in der anderen eine Tablettenpackung, und grinste Jimin an. "Genau das Gleiche hast du letztes Mal auch schon gesagt und nun sieh dich an.", meinte er, verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen und kam zu Jimin hinüber, um ihm das Glas mit den Tabletten zu reichen und sich am Fußende des Bettes niederzulassen. "Du hast keinen Kater?" Fragte Jimin etwas neidisch.  
"Nein, aber das wäre auch besorgniserregend gewesen falls ich einen hätte. Ich hab definitiv nicht genug getrunken." Jimin schluckte die Tablette hinunter und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, dann verdrehte er die Augen. "Hyung...Du musst mal ein bisschen Spaß haben." Dieser zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Definiere mir Spaß. Sich peinlich benehmen, vielleicht seinen Mageninhalt irgendwo verteilen und dann am nächsten Tag nicht das Bett verlassen können? Nein danke ich passe. Da bin ich lieber ein Langweiler." "Oh nein. Was hab ich getan?" Stöhnte Jimin und zog seine Bettdecke über den Kopf. "Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern?" Fragte Yoongi und in seiner Stimme klang etwas mit, das Jimin nicht zuordnen konnte. Sorge? Nun hatte er wirklich Angst. "Nein, kann ich nicht" jammerte er unter der Decke hervor. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich dich gesucht hab und dann vielleicht ein bisschen zu viele Shots hatte. Und dann bin ich tanzen gegangen. Alles danach ist einfach...schwarz...Jetzt erzähl schon!"  
"Willst du es wirklich hören?" Jimin machte ein bestätigendes Summgeräusch, zu mehr war er gerade nicht fähig.

"Ich hab dich wahrscheinlich grade rechtzeitig gefunden, bevor du angefangen hast dich auszuziehen oder sowas." Begann Yoongi und Jimin schnappte nach Luft.  
"Es war eklig, wirklich. Keine Angst ich glaube den Mädchen hat es gefallen. Du hast morgen wahrscheinlich doppelt so viele Stalker wie letzte Woche." Meinte Yoongi und lachte leise über Jimins erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, der seinen Kopf wieder unter der Decke hervorgezaubert hatte. "Da ich ein guter bester Freund bin, habe ich dich natürlich sofort nach Hause gebracht. Also du hast dich nicht zu sehr blamiert." Jimin seufzte erleichtert. "Was würde ich ohne dich nur machen." Yoongi lächelte ihn an, doch irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Es schien zurückhaltend und überlegt. Nicht so breit wie es Jimin sonst zu sehen bekam und ihn jedes Mal auch zum Lächeln brachte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und er war sich sicher, dass es mit dem gestrigen Abend zu tun haben musste. Doch wie schlimm konnte es sein, dass Yoongi, der Jimin nie anlog und ihm immer alles sofort erzählte, es verschwieg. "Hab ich jemanden umgebracht?", fragte er mit toternster Stimme. Yoongi begann zu husten und dann laut zu lachen. "Was zum...Jimin wie kommst du auf die Idee?" "Keine Ahnung...ich hab einfach das Gefühl ich sollte mich an etwas erinnern können..." "Mach dir keinen Kopf alles ist gut", meinte Yoongi und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Jimins Bein. 

Von ihr schienen angenehme, warme Wellen auszugehen, die wohltuend auf seiner Haut prickelten und Jimin erschauerte leicht. Sein Inneres zog sich zusammen und am liebsten hätte er sich erneut die Decke über den Kopf gezogen bis Yoongi wieder gegangen war.  
Nach all der Zeit hatte er geglaubt es endlich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Doch hier saß er erneut, Park Jimin, mit einem riesigen Crush auf seinen besten Freund. Seit Monaten versuchte er es irgendwie zu stoppen, doch so langsam musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht konnte.  
'Was wenn ich...irgendetwas gesagt habe...' kam ihm plötzlich der Gedanke und schlug mit voller Kraft in seiner Magengegend ein, so dass ihm augenblicklich leicht übel wurde.  
"Ist alles In Ordnung?", fragte Yoongi ihn besorgt und erst jetzt fiel Jimin auf, dass er Yoongi die ganze Zeit mit vor Schrecken weit aufgerissen Augen angestarrt hatte. 'Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein. Yoongi durfte nie von seinen Gefühlen erfahren! Er war Jimins bester Freund, er konnte nicht riskieren ihn zu verlieren!'  
Die Gedanken in seinen Kopf begannen sich zu überschlagen. Sein Atem begann immer schneller zu werden und dennoch schien er nicht genug Luft zum Atmen zu bekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass er kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand. "Hey Jimin, ich hab doch gesagt es ist nichts passiert. Alles ist gut beruhige dich, du machst mir Angst.", drang Yoongis Stimme zu ihm durch und er sah, wie der Ältere ihn mit in Falten gelegter Stirn besorgt beobachtete. Jimin zwang sich seinen Atem wieder zu verlangsamen und tief ein und aus zu atmen, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, während Yoongi ihm behutsam den Rücken streichelte. Ehrlich gesagt, war es größtenteils Yoongi der Jimin beruhigte und dieser wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
Noch gab es keinen Grund gleich das Schlimmste zu befürchten. Vielleicht war ja wirklich nichts weiter vorgefallen. "Also ist sonst wirklich nichts passiert? Ich hab nicht irgendwas komisches getan oder zu dir gesagt?", hakte er noch einmal nach und versuchte dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. "Ähh...Du hast dich wie ein vierjähriger benommen und meintest ich sei ein Spielverderber und..." Yoongi hielt kurz inne und Jimin konnte sehen wie er überlegte, ob er weiter reden sollte. Anscheinend entschied er sich dagegen denn mit: "Das war eigentlich alles.", beendete er den Satz und lächelte Jimin an. Doch erneut reichte es nicht bis zu seinen Augen und er wich Jimins fragendem Blick aus. Dieser versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, doch er wusste, dass es ihm kläglich misslang. 

Da durchbrach der Klingelton von Yoongi's Handy jäh die Stille und brachte beide dazu, erschrocken zusammen zu zucken. Yoongi nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und blickte kurz auf das Display um zu sehen wer anrief, bevor er den Anruf eilig entgegen nahm. Er wirkte froh darüber einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben um nicht weiter über das Thema reden zu müssen.  
"Was gibt’s?“, fragte er die Person auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. Eine männliche Stimme antwortete, doch Jimin konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagte. „ Ja klar...Kann ich machen...verstehe ich“, Yoongis Stimme und sein Blick drückten Mitgefühl aus „ Bin schon auf dem Weg…ach was, kein Ding. Wünsch ihr gute Besserung von mir.", erwiderte Yoongi, dann verabschiedete er sich und legte auf, bevor er aufstand und begann seine Jacke anzuziehen. Jimin beobachtete ihn dabei verwirrt vom Bett aus. "Sorry, ich muss los. Die Arbeit ruft. Namjoons Mutter ist krank und er muss sich um sie kümmern, also übernehme ich ein paar Schichten mehr.", erklärte er und der Ausdruck von Bedauern legte sich über sein Gesicht. "Schon klar. Kein Ding, geh schon. Ich werde wahrscheinlich eh noch ein bisschen versuchen zu schlafen.", beteuerte Jimin und bemühte sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. "Gute Idee. Kuriere dich in Ruhe aus und denk daran genug zu trinken. Bis morgen, Kleiner.", verabschiedete sich Yoongi hastig. "Bye, Hyung." Jimin winkte zum Abschied, doch Yoongi war bereits zur Tür hinaus.

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an seine hellblaue Zimmerdecke.  
Selbst wenn er wollte, könnte er jetzt nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten viel zu schnell in seinem Kopf und auch sein Magen hatte sich entschieden Achterbahn zu fahren.  
Yoongi hatte ihn mehrmals angelogen. Doch warum?

Er schloss die Augen und auf einmal konnte er Yoongis Gesicht auf dem Erinnerungsfetzen von letzter Nacht klar und deutlich erkennen.

Es schien sich nur Zentimeter von dem Seinen entfernt zu befinden und auf ihm zeichnete sich der Ausdruck von einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Schock ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist etwas kurz und noch ist auch nicht wirklich viel passiert aber das ganze Durcheinander startet ja erst
> 
> Zudem wird es für die nächste Zeit wahrscheinlich das letzte Kapitel sein, da ich eine Woche Wandern bin.  
> Also kein Strom und kein Internet.  
> (Wie soll ich alles aufholen, was währenddessen so passiert? Bts dropped praktisch täglich irgendwas. (Sie brauchen mehr Schlaf tho!))  
> Also tut mir leid.
> 
> Aber hoffentlich habe ich dort etwas Zeit weiter zu schreiben und dann kommt auch hoffentlich bald wieder was. :)


	3. Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop and staaaare~
> 
> (Davon gibt es ein schönes Day6 Cover btw)

„Es ist unglaublich. Da bin ich auf einer Party nicht dabei, weil meine Mutter immer noch wütend über den Vasen-Vorfall ist, und schon verpasse ich die krassesten Dinge.“, mit einem lauten, gespielt dramatischen Seufzer ließ sich ein Junge mit blonden Haaren auf den leeren Stuhl neben Jimin fallen.  
„Hi Jackson.“, begrüßte er ihn und widmete sich weiter seinem viel zu latschigen Salat. „Hey Jimin. Warum sitzt du alleine? Wo ist deine andere Hälfte, ihr seid doch sonst immer zusammen.“ Nun war es an Jimin zu seufzen, wenn auch weniger dramatisch und echt.  
„In der Bibliothek…denke ich…keine Ahnung er hat irgendwas von Stoff aufholen gesagt…“ 

Bis zur Mittagspause hatte Jimin gedacht, alles wäre wieder normal und wie immer. Yoongi und er waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen und hatten sich dabei gegenseitig für einen Test abgefragt. Anschließend hatten sie Unterricht was Sport bedeutete (Jimin liebte es, Yoongi hasste es) und eine Doppelstunde Chemie, welche zum Glück eine der letzten in Jimin´s Leben sein würde, da er es irgendwie geschafft hatte eine hochätzende, erbärmlich stinkende Tinktur zu mischen. Woraufhin sein Lehrer ihm, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, erklärte, er sollte nach der Schule möglichst nie wieder in die Nähe eines Labors geraten. Das brauchte er Jimin nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vor jemals wieder Säure oder ähnliches anzurühren. Auch nach der grauenhaften Stunde, schien alles normal.  
Sie waren auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria um Mittag zu essen und Yoongi schwankte die ganze Zeit dazwischen Jimin für seine Unfähigkeit auszulachen und im nächsten Moment ihren Chemielehrer für seine gemeinen Kommentare zu verfluchen. Alles schien in Ordnung. Doch als Jimin fragte, was Yoongi zum Mittag essen wollte, schien in diesem ein Schalter umgelegt worden zu sein. Er starrte Jimin kurz an, dann begann er etwas vor sich hinzustotterten, was kaum verständlich, geschweige denn zusammenhängend schien und sprintete in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Jimin starrte ihm betroffen hinterher. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

„Mmmmhh…keine Beziehungen ohne Konflikte ab und zu…“, meinte Jackson nur und fischte sich eine Tomate aus Jimin´s Salat.  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Wir haben uns weder gestritten, noch sind wir zusammen.“, meinte Jimin perplex und runzelte seine Stirn.  
„Wirklich? Da hab ich aber anderes gehört…“, er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr Jackson es genoss, der Erste zu sein, der Jimin den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch näher brachte. Jimin mochte Jackson, er war gut drauf und nett, doch im Gegensatz zu Jimin liebte er es die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Aha…und was genau hast du von den anderen gehört?“, hakte Jimin genervt nach, nur, weil er wusste er würde Jackson und dieses Thema schneller los, wenn er einfach mitspielte. 

„Naja…“, Jackson tat so als würde er angestrengt überlegen müssen und hätte nicht bereits alles von wahrscheinlich zehn verschiedenen Personen mehrfach gehört.  
„Ich kann nichts genaues sagen, weil wie schon erwähnt, ich war ja nicht da aber…“, er machte eine kurze Kunstpause und musterte Jimin aufmerksam, welcher nur ratlos zurückstarrte, da er keine Ahnung hatte wovon Jackson sprach. 

„Du hast wohl eine ziemlich krasse Tanzeinlage hingelegt, nach dem du ein bisschen was getrunken hattest. Was ich gehört hab war nicht ganz jugendfrei.“  
„Und was genau hat das jetzt mit Yoongi zu tun?“, fragte Jimin. „Meinen Quellen nach, hast du ihn ganz schön sexy angetanzt. Und danach hat er dich praktisch aus dem Haus gezerrt um was weiß ich zu tun", er zwinkerte Jimin zu. "Jedenfalls sah es wohl aus, als ob ihr irgendetwas am Laufen habt, denn die eine Hälfte der Schule denkt jetzt ihr seid zusammen oder sowas.“ Jimin starrte ihn fassungslos an. Falls das stimmte, hatte Yoongi es ihm verschwiegen.  
Verhielt er sich deswegen so merkwürdig? Hatte er Angst davor, was alle über sie denken würden? Oder eher bereits dachten. Verabscheute er die Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht jemals zusammen sein könnten so sehr? Falls ja, war es nun noch wichtiger, dass er nie etwas von Jimins Gefühlen erfuhr. Er konnte Yoongi nicht verlieren.  
„Und…was sagt die andere Hälfte?“, brachte er mühsam nach einigen Sekunden heraus. Jackson grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Die andere Hälfte will mit dir schlafen.“ 

Er lachte laut, als sich Jimin an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte. Dann klopfte er ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken um ihm zu helfen seine Atemwege wieder frei zu bekommen, bevor er aufstand und mit einem „Man sieht sich.“ Einen immer noch nach Luft ringenden, fassungslosen Jimin zurück ließ.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Jackson fielen Jimin plötzlich die ganzen Blicke auf, die er bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er war es gewohnt seit seinem ersten Auftritt immer mal wieder ein paar Blicke geschenkt zu bekommen, doch an diesem Tag schien regelrecht die gesamte Schule ihn anzustarren.  
Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, während er sich auf den Weg zu seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde machte, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.  
Jimin vermisste die sonst dauerhafte Präsens von Yoongi schmerzhaft. Dieser würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen und jeden, der etwas zu lange starrte so finstere Blicke zuwerfen, dass dieser augenblicklich den Blick abwendete. Doch der Ältere war auch später nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen.

Als Jimin den Klassenraum betrat, war er der erste dort, da die Pause noch nicht zu Ende war und die meisten Schüler normalerweise erst kurz vor knapp auftauchten. Jimin nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz und starrte dann einfach an die grüne, mit Kreidestaub schmutzige, Tafel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er die verbleibenden Minuten tun sollte, doch er hatte es unter den ganzen Blicken der anderen Schüler alleine nicht mehr ausgehalten.  
Resigniert vergrub er den Kopf in seinen Händen. 

Warum hatte er nur zu viel getrunken und so etwas Dummes getan? Er könnte es als übermütigen Scherz abtun, doch wenn dies wirklich der Auslöser für Yoongis verhalten war, würde er mehr tun müssen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Yoongi niemals von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr. Er verstand es nicht. Jimin hatte immer geglaubt Yoongi hätte kein Problem mit Homosexualität und würde sogar vielleicht auch etwas für ihn empfinden. Sie hatten nie wirklich über solche Dinge gesprochen. Vielleicht war all dies aber auch einfach ein Missverständnis? Er musste unbedingt mit Yoongi reden.

Plötzlich riss ihn das Geräusch von Schritten aus seinen Gedanken.  
Jimin sah alarmiert zur Tür, welche sich nun langsam öffnete.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Mädchen, welches er aus einigen seiner Kurse kannte. Er hatte jedoch noch nie wirklich mit ihm gesprochen. Sie war mittelgroß, nicht klein aber dennoch kleiner als er, hatte hellbraune Haare und ein recht unauffälliges aber dennoch hübsches Gesicht. Sie war nichts Besonderes für High-School Standards, doch soweit Jimin wusste, hatte sie eine recht offene und freundliche Persönlichkeit. Zumindest hatte es auf ihn immer so gewirkt. Er kannte sie nicht genug um näheres beurteilen zu können.  
Sie erstarrte kurz in der Tür und blickte ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte sie Jimin zu und setzte sich auf ihren Platz, nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und drehte sich dann erneut mit einem Lächeln zu ihm. „Jimin richtig?“, fragte sie ihn und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er nickte nur, etwas verdutzt über ihre Aufmerksamkeit und darüber, dass sie seinen Namen wusste. Sie lachte und strich sich dabei eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. 

„Ich bin Emily. Keine Sorge ich erwarte nicht, dass du das weißt, schließlich ist das das erste Mal, dass wir miteinander reden.“ Jimin verstand nicht genau was sie damit meinte, da er bisher kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Sollten bei einem Gespräch nicht beide Partner beteiligt sein? „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass jemand außer mir so früh ist. Schon gar nicht du.“ Sie machte eine Pause und betrachtete ihn interessiert. Jimin sagte weiterhin nichts. 

„Du versteckst dich vor den Blicken oder? Du musst ja einige zugeworfen bekommen, bei dem Zeug, das so über dich erzählt wird. Keine Angst ich verurteile dich nicht dafür oder so. Du warst betrunken, da macht man schon mal ein paar dumme Dinge. Aber wo ist eigentlich dein Freund…Yoongi oder? Ihr seid doch sonst immer unzertrennlich.“ 

Jimin spürte wie sich ein Pochen in seinem Kopf begann breit zu machen. Emily war nett, doch sie redete in diesem Moment eindeutig zu viel und zu schnell. „Du…redest ziemlich viel oder?“, entfuhr es ihm, bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Erschrocken sah er Emily an. Ihre Mundwinkel sanken kurz etwas und Jimin wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Augenblicklich machte sich das Gefühl von Schuld in ihm breit.  
„Tut mir leid! Ich…ich meinte es nicht so. Momentan…ist nur ziemlich viel los und…da war das grade etwas viel…du kannst gerne weiterreden…“, begann er eine Entschuldigung zu stottern doch Emily unterbrach ihn.  
„Schon okay…“, sagte sie und ihr voriges Lächeln kehrte noch breiter zurück. „Ich bin manchmal etwas überwältigend, ich weiß. Mir wird öfters gesagt, dass ich zu viel rede. Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch meine Ruhe haben wollen, wenn gerade die ganze Schule irgendwelche Geschichten über mich erzählt.“ 

„Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. In ein paar Tagen ist das wieder vergessen und sie haben ein interessanteres Thema gefunden. Bis dahin kannst du dich gerne mit mir in den Räumen verstecken. Wenn ein Lehrer kommt, sage ich einfach, dass ich dir Chemie Nachhilfe gebe. Das glaubt uns jeder.“ Emily lachte und begann dann ihre Sachen auszupacken. Jimin fragte sich währenddessen warum er nicht schon früher mit ihr geredet hatte und warum sie so viel über ihn wusste. Sie schien wirklich aufmerksam zu sein. 

Endlich erklang das Klingeln zum Ende der Pause und sofort konnte man das Gewusel in den Gängen hören. Kurz bevor ihre ersten Mitschüler in den Raum schlürften, drehte sich Emily erneut um und reichte Jimin einen kleinen Zettel. Er nahm ihn entgegen und sah sie dann fragend an. „Meine Nummer. Falls du wirklich Nachhilfe in Chemie brauchst…oder einfach nur so.“ Ein letztes Mal schenkte sie ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und widmete sich dann wieder eindringlich ihren Aufzeichnungen.  
Jimin starrte verwirrt auf den Zettel. Er hatte keine Ahnung was gerade passiert war und musste dringend mit Yoongi reden. 

Dieser betrat in just diesem Moment hinter ein paar anderen Schülern ebenfalls den Klassenraum.  
Jimin konnte nicht anders als ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln zu schenken und ihm wild zu zuwinken.  
Yoongi verdrehte die Augen, erwiederte aber dennoch Jimins Lächeln und ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben ihm fallen. „Na hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte er.  
Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr dachte Jimin sich und gab dem Drang nach seinen Kopf auf Yoongi´s Schulter zu legen und sich an den Älteren zu lehnen.  
Dieser erstarrte kurz, dann entspannte er sich wieder und sah auf ihn herab. „Das nehme ich als ein Ja.“ 

Jimin sah Yoongi´s Schmunzeln nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaa sie ist einfach nur ein sehr aufmerksamer Mensch Jimin ;)  
> Sie hat sich das auch von allen anderen Leuten in ihren Kursen gemerkt...
> 
> Tjaaa ich bin wieder da :)
> 
> Schule ist auch wieder da, also bin ich wahrscheinlich gleich wieder weg und hab keine Ahnung wann ich wiederkomme, da ich bereits jetzt schon ein Referat halten und eine Belegarbeit schreiben darf...wuhu...
> 
> So wird es mich wahrscheinlich für immer dauern, bis ich diese ff beende, da ich mich nur dezent übernommen habe aber mal sehen.
> 
> Naja danke für die ganzen zwei Kudos. Ich freu mich, da ich praktisch gar nichts erwartet hatte also joa...byee :D


	4. Chanbaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich fühle mich als hätte ich gerade einen Krieg überlebt...  
> Klausurenphase ist die Hölle...
> 
> Aber ich lebe und diese Ff auch :D
> 
> Also viel Spaß :)

Mit der Zeit kehrte die Normalität zurück.  
  
Yoongi wirkte anfangs noch etwas steif wenn er gemeinsam mit Jimin durch die Gänge der Schule ging und sie von allen Seiten her Blicke zugeworfen bekamen,  
doch er flüchtete sich nicht mehr in die Bibliothek und nach einer Woche schienen ihm die anderen Schüler genauso egal zu sein wie zuvor.  
Auch die Gerüchte um ihre angebliche Beziehung kühlten langsam ab und schon bald gab es interessantere Themen die die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller beanspruchten.  
Zum Beispiel, dass Chanyeol und Baekhyun, von denen alle gedacht hatten sie würden sich hassen, knutschend hinter der Turnhalle entdeckt worden waren.  
Dies führte zum Brechen so einiger Mädchenherzen und Jimin konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln.  
Immerhin waren zwei der bestaussehensten Typen der Schule gerade vom Markt gegangen.  
Und so ging das High-schoolleben weiter.

Jimin war den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit Lernen beschäftigt, da er nun bald seine Prüfungen schreiben (und vor allem auch bestehen) musste.  
Yoongi ging es genauso und so lernten sie entweder gemeinsam oder aber allein, was dazu führte, dass sie sich fast nur noch in der Schule sahen, in der Yoongi die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte Jimin vor einem Mentalen Breakdown zu bewahren, indem er ihm sekündlich versicherte alles würde gut werden und sie würden die Prüfungen schon bestehen.  
„Entspann dich. Du bist schlau, du schaffst die Prüfungen mit links.“, seufzte Yoongi auch an diesem Nachmittag entnervt, währen Jimin seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub und versuchte tief ein und aus zu atmen.  
„Und was wenn nicht? Was wenn nur du auf dem Collage angenommen wirst und ich nicht?! Und ich bleibe dann alleine zu Hause, während du ein berühmter Musikproduzent wirst und muss Mechaniker werden wie mein Vater! Ich will unbedingt mit dir zusammen aufs Collage!“  
Yoongi atmete einmal tief durch, dann legte er seine Notizen beiseite und nahm Jimins Hände in seine eigenen. Anschließend sah er ihm direkt in die Augen, während er ruhig und vollkommen ernst sagte:  
„Das wird nicht passieren. Du wirst angenommen werden und falls nicht…“, er machte eine kurze Pause und strich Jimin ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, „falls nicht, lasse ich dich auf keinen Fall zurück, versprochen.“  
Jimin starrte ihn mit seinen großen, braunen Augen an in denen so viel Verletzbarkeit schwamm.  
„Versprochen?“, fragte er und es fiel ihm schwer Worte zu formen. Es gab niemanden auf dieser Welt, dem er mehr vertraute als Yoongi und deshalb gaben ihm seine Worte all die Hoffnung, die er gerade benötigte. Yoongi lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Versprochen. Und jetzt hör auf rum zu jammern, ich versuche irgendwie zu verstehen, was bei der Zellatmung passiert.“

* * *

 

Es geschah zwei Tage später.  
  
Jimin und Yoongi hatten sich gemeinsam an ihrem üblichen Platz in der Cafeteria niedergelassen, als sich zwei weitere Jungen ihres Jahrgangs zu ihnen setzten.  
Als Jimin aufblickte erkannte er, dass es sich um Baekhyun und Chanyeol handelte, die sie breit angrinsten.  
Jimin starrte nur verwirrt zurück. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie mehr als zwei Worte mit ihnen gewechselt.  
Die Gerüchte um sie schienen jedoch zu stimmen, denn die beiden hielten sich an den Händen und hätten wohl kaum noch näher beieinander sitzen können.  
„Was gibt’s?“, fragte Yoongi und auch er schien irritiert, denn er betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Chanyeols Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch breiter. Mit seinen großen Augen und abstehenden Ohren erinnerte er Jimin an einen Kobold. Allerdings einen ziemlich großen, gutaussehenden Kobold. „Wir dachten wir lernen mal unsere Leidensgenossen kennen.“, meinte er und zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu.  
„Leidensgenossen?“, hakte Jimin nach, noch verwirrter als zuvor.  
„Wir haben gehört ihr wurdet auch enttarnt.“, ergänzte Baekhyun seinen Freund. Als weiterhin keiner der beiden zu verstehen schien was sie meinten, sahen sie sich kurz etwas verunsichert an, bis sich Baekhyun an eine Erklärung machte:  
„Wir sind seit einer Weile heimlich zusammen. Wir hatten Angst, was die anderen von unserer Beziehung halten würden…“  
„Es gibt zu viele dumme, ignorante Menschen auf dieser Welt.“, warf Chanyeol ein und erntete dafür einen ärgerlichen Blick seines Freundes.  
„Sorry“ murmelte er leise und Baekhyun fuhr fort:  
„Aber dann wurden wir erwischt, was ihr sicher bereits gehört habt. Immerhin redet die Schule ja über nichts anderes momentan…“  
„Sie sollten sich echt alle ein eigenes Leben suchen anstatt…“, ein weiterer Blick von Baekhyun brachte Chanyeol augenblicklich wieder zum Schweigen.  
„Jedenfalls haben wir anfangs überlegt die Gerüchte zu verleugnen aber dann…“, er lächelte Jimin und Yoongi und dann seine Freund an, „haben wir gesehen, dass euch die Gerüchte anscheinend nicht interessiert haben und ihr zu euren Gefühlen steht und wir haben beschlossen das Gleiche zu tun.“  
„Und es war die richtige Entscheidung.“ Diesmal war der Blick den Baekhyun seinem Freund zuwarf liebevoll. Er nickte.  
  
„Dafür wollten wir euch danken und dachten wir können ja mal auf ein gemeinsames Doppeldate gehen oder so…“  
Jimin und Yoongi starrten sie nur entgeistert an.  
„Ein…was?“, brachte Jimin nach einigen Sekunden heraus.  
„Ein Date.“ Chanyeol und Baekhyun schienen nicht zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Stattdessen grinsten sie die beiden wieder breit an.  
„Aber wir sind nicht zusammen!“, brach es aus Yoongi heraus und die Heftigkeit seiner Worte ließen sie alle zusammenzucken. Jimin merkte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er sah wie unwohl sich Yoongi erneut bei der Vorstellung in einer Beziehung mit ihm zu sein zu fühlen schien.  
Nun waren die anderen zwei verwirrt.  
„Nicht…?“, fragte Baekhyun überrascht. „Aber alle denken…wir waren uns so sicher!“  
„Wie zum Teufel kommt ihr auf die Idee, dass wir zusammen sind?!“ Yoongi wirkte verärgert und Jimin wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als an einem weit entfernten Ort zu sein.  
Sein Plan mit Yoongi über dieses Thema und vielleicht sogar seine Gefühle zu reden löste sich in Luft auf.  
Die anderen beiden wirkten ebenso bestürzt über Yoongis Reaktion wie Jimin.  
„Tut uns leid…wir haben uns geirrt…“, versuchte Chanyeol Yoongi zu beschwichtigen und warf Jimin einen fragenden Seitenblick zu. Obwohl er lieber einfach gar nichts gesagt hätte war ihm klar, dass es an der Zeit für ihn war einzugreifen.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm.“, meinte er und lächelte unsicher. „Wir haben eine ziemlich enge Freundschaft und da denken manche schon mal etwas Falsches…“  
Währenddessen legte er beruhigend eine Hand auf Yoongis Unterarm, welcher sich augenblicklich zurückfallen ließ und Jimin als neuen Leiter dieser Situation akzeptierte.  
„Lasst euch nicht von ihm einschüchtern, er reagiert manchmal so, wenn er mit einer Situation überrascht wird.“ Versuchte er Yoongis Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
Dieser schnaubte nur leise, sagte aber weiter nichts.  
„Aber ich freue mich, dass ihr zusammen glücklich seid. Ihr passt gut zusammen.“

Und Jimin meinte es ernst. Er spürte die Eifersucht in seiner Magengegend, während er beobachtete wie Chanyeol und Baekhyun sich bei diesem Kommentar liebevoll anlächelten.  
Wie sehr er sich das gleiche wünschte. Doch die einzige Person die es ihm geben könnte, saß mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm und blickte grimmig aus dem Fenster. Jimin betrachtete ihn traurig und stand dann auf. 

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch etwas erledigen vor der nächsten Stunde. Noch mal alles Gute für euch beide.“, sagte er und nickte dem Pärchen zu.  
Yoongi machte sich daran ebenfalls aufzustehen.  
„Bleib ruhig hier. Der Weg von hier zu deinem Raum ist kürzer und außerdem musst du dich noch entschuldigen.“ Yoongi betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Jimin gab ihm keine Chance dafür.  
Mit einem „Bis später“, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Cafeteria.

Die ersten Tränen begannen zum Glück erst im leeren Gang zu laufen, doch er wischte sie mit seinem Ärmel weg. Dann versuchte er sich durch tiefes ein und aus Atmen wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Bring dich unter Kontrolle du Idiot.“, tadelte er sich selbst. Er war fast bei der Sicherheit seines leeren Klassenraums angelangt als er einen Ruf vernahm: 

„Hey Jimin, warte kurz!“ Es handelte sich um Baekhyun, der nach Luft ringend neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Jimin zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
„Ich wollte mich noch mal für unser Verhalten in der Cafeteria entschuldigen. Wir hätten nicht einfach irgendetwas vermuten sollen. Wir waren uns nur so sicher. Schon vor den Gerüchten, danach haben wir sie nur als eine Art Bestätigung genommen.“, er sah Jimin zerknirscht an. „Ich weiß das war dumm, aber ihr solltet euch mal sehen. Du siehst ihn auf eine Art an…ich dachte du empfindest mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft. Und auch Yoongi ich…ich hab anscheinend zu viel hin eingelesen. Also bitte nimm es mir nicht Übel.“  
Baekhyun blickte Jimin flehentlich aus großen Hundeaugen an. Er zog sogar einen Schmollmund. Das Problem war, es wirkte.  
Jimin seufzte.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist schon in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken…“  
„Wirklich? Danke!“, Baekhyuns Gesicht erstrahlte und er umarmte einen vollkommen perplexen Jimin, bevor er sich winkend wieder auf den Weg zurück machte.  
„Man sieht sich! Und falls du bei irgendwas Hilfe brauchst, ruf mich an!“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er um die Ecke. Jimin sah ihm kurz irritiert nach, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und endlich im Raum verschwand.

Allerdings war dieser nicht wie erwartet leer.

Auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß, in einem Buch vertieft, Emily.  
Als Jimin hereintrat blickte sie jedoch auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Du bist mal wieder da.“, bemerkte sie.  
Jimin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte.  
„Scheint so…“ Er stand etwas verlegen immer noch bei der Tür.  
„Willst du dich zu mir setzen?“, fragte sie.  
Erneut nickte Jimin und ließ sich zögerlich auf dem Platz neben ihr nieder.

Schweigen. 

„Was…liest du?“, fragte er, als er die peinliche Stille nicht mehr aushielt.  
Als Antwort zeigte sie ihm lediglich das Buchcover. Seine Stimmung hellte sich augenblicklich auf.  
„Das ist eines meiner Lieblings Bücher!“  
„Wirklich? Meins auch!“ Sie sahen sich beide mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern an.  
„Ich dachte, dass kenn kaum jemand. Ich versuche schon seit einer Ewigkeit Yoongi dazu zu bringen es zu lesen er…“, Jimin hielt inne. Warum sprach er von Yoongi, wenn er nicht mal anwesend war?  
„Es ist ein sehr gutes Buch, das nicht genug Leute kennen.“ Beendete er seinen Satz. Emily hatte seinen abgebrochenen Kommentar zu Yoongi nicht bemerkt oder ignoriert und stattdessen stimmte sie ihm nur wild mit dem Kopf nickend zu.  
„Du hast vollkommen Recht! Dabei ist die Handlung so gut! Und ich liebe die Charaktere, Tristan ist meine Lieblings Figur.“  
„Meine auch! Obwohl ich Ian auch echt gerne mag…“  
So redeten sie den ganzen Rest der Pause weiter und am Abend dieses Tages suchte er nach Emilys Telefonnummer und schickte ihr diesmal wirklich eine Nachricht. 

Er bemerkte die bohrenden Blicke von Yoongi nicht oder die Schweigsamkeit seines Freundes auf dem Weg nach Hause, während Jimin unablässig voller Begeisterung von Emilys Meinungen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblings Buch.  
Er wusste auch nicht, dass Yoongi noch am selben Abend das Buch aus seinem Regal nahm und es bis in die frühen Morgenstunden las.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich Chanbaek überhaupt nicht für diese Story geplant aber sie sind mir beim Schreiben dieses Chapters einfach so reingerutscht...uuuups...  
> I have no regrets my friends~
> 
> Manchmal vermisse ich beim Schreiben auf Deutsch echt so einige englische Wörter.  
> Zum Beispiel das Wort "Boyfriend", weil "Freund" ist halt nicht so eindeutig ne...
> 
> Zudem hoffe ich, dass ich jetzt in den Ferien endlich wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben habe (hust Blegearbeit hust du hast keine Zeit hust)  
> Es tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange warten müsst...
> 
> Bis hoffentlich bald,  
> eure von der Schule gequälte Babbling.


	5. "Ein was?!"

**Yoongi**

„Ein was?!“ 

„Ein Date“ Jimin grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen.   
Es waren nun nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen und wie so oft in letzter Zeit, saßen sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek um irgendwie bis zum Tag der Abrechnung mehr oder weniger das gesamte Wissen des Universums in ihre Köpfe zu bekommen. Allerdings war an Lernen nun nicht mehr zu denken.   
„Was für ein Date?“ Yoongi starrte Jimin fassungslos an.   
"Wenn zwei Menschen die sich mögen sich treffen und gemeinsam etwas unternehmen oder essen gehen und…“   
„Ich weiß was ein Date ist!“, unterbrach Yoongi Jimins Erklärung. „Was ich nicht verstehe ist, seit wann du auf Dates gehst und vor allem mit wem.“   
Sobald ihm diese Worte rausgerutscht waren, hätte er sie am liebsten wieder zurück genommen. Jimin wirkte verletzt, doch dann schienen sich seine Gefühle in Ärger umzuwandeln, denn er verschränkte seine Arme und funkelte Yoongi beleidigt an.   
„Du hattest auch noch nie ein Date! Ich dachte du würdest dich für mich freuen, anstatt neidisch zu sein. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich treffe mich mit Emily.“   
Alles in Yoongis Innerem schien sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen. Er brauchte nicht lange in sich hineinzuhören um zu wissen, dass er nicht neidisch aber viel mehr eifersüchtig war.

Emily, er hätte es sich denken können. Seit einer Woche schien Jimin von nichts anderem mehr zu reden.  
_Emily-mag-dies-auch_ hier und _Emily-hat-gesagt-dass_ da. Es schien kein anderes Thema mehr zu geben und Yoongi hätte am Ende der Woche am liebsten jedes Mal geworfen, was sich gerade in seinen Händen befand, wenn auch nur irgendjemand den Namen Emily erwähnte.   
Zudem verbrachte Jimin seiner Meinung nach neuerdings auch noch viel zu viel Zeit mit diesem Jungen namens Baekhyun und seinem Freund, die es nicht hatten lassen können ihre Nasen in die privaten Angelegenheiten anderer zu stecken. Das Verhältnis zwischen Yoongi und ihnen war immer noch recht angespannt und das Problem war, dass Yoongi nicht einmal wirklich wusste, warum er so reagiert hatte.

Doch während er in Gedanken versunken Jimin beobachtete, der dazu übergegangen war seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren und sich erneut seinen Aufzeichnungen zu widmen, kam ihm ein plausibler Gedanke. Was wäre, wenn er so reagiert hatte, weil er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass es die Wahrheit wäre? Wenn er wollte, dass seine Träume, die ihn seit jenem Abend so gut wie jede Nacht begleiteten, in Erfüllung gingen? Und er es einfach nicht aushielt ständig zu hören zu bekommen, was er nicht haben konnte und immer wieder erneut zu hoffen…   
Sobald er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war ihm klar, dass genau dies der Grund war.   
Yoongi stöhnte resigniert auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.   
Warum hatte sein Leben innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so kompliziert werden müssen?

Jimin, der vermutlich dachte, dass sich Yoongi immer noch mit Mathe herumschlug, warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er den Älteren eigentlich hatte ignorieren wollen und so starrte er erneut auf sein Buch.   
Yoongi ging derweilen dazu über ihn weiter zu beobachten. Jimin tat so als würde er immer noch lesen, jedoch bemerkte Yoongi, dass seine Augen sich viel zu schnell hin und her bewegten und er schon seit einiger Zeit keine Seite mehr umgeblättert hatte. Er schien zu spüren, dass Yoongi ihn anstarrte.   
Nach einigen Minuten hielt Jimin es allem Anschein nach nicht mehr aus und er sah auf um Yoongis Blick herausfordernd zu erwidern.

„Sag, was du unbedingt loswerden willst.“, meinte er und Yoongi konnte deutlich den genervten Unterton heraus hören.   
„Also du triffst dich mit Emily…“   
„Woran du nichts mehr ändern kannst.“   
Er schwieg kurz, während Jimin sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück lehnte, ohne ihn dabei auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.   
Yoongi war klar, dass er sich gerade auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte.   
„Wann…?“, erkundigte sich er vorsichtig.   
„Morgen nach der Schule.“, kam die knappe Antwort. Er nickte langsam und machte sich bereit die Frage zu stellen, die er eigentlich hatte stelle wollen und bei welcher ihm Jimins eventuelle Reaktion am meisten Sorgen bereitete.   
Doch er musste sie einfach stellen. Er brauchte eine Antwort.   
„Warum…sie?“

Yoongi war überrascht als ihm Jimin nicht wie erwartet einen seiner fürchterlichen Todesblicke zuwarf, sondern stattdessen auf eine merkwürdige Art in sich einzusinken schien. Seine abwehrende Haltung brach in sich zusammen und anstelle des genervten Ausdrucks trat ein Ausdruck, der Yoongi beunruhigte.   
Er wirkte verletzlich und unsicher und Jimin war vielleicht schüchtern und hatte manchmal Selbstzweifel, aber dennoch war er sich zumeist sicher wenn es darum ging was er mit seinem Leben anfing. Ihn so unschlüssig zu sehen bereitete Yoongi ein unangenehmes Gefühl. 

„Ich…“, setzte Jimin an, doch stockte.   
„Sie ist wirklich nett…und wir verstehen uns ziemlich gut…“, erneut hielt er inne. „Sie ist hübsch…und…nett…“, schloss er lahm.   
Yoongi runzelte die Stirn.   
„Sie ist…nett…Ist das alles?“   
Augenblicklich kehrte Jimins abwehrende Haltung zurück.   
„Natürlich ist das nicht alles! Sie bringt mich zum Lachen und wir können uns super gut unterhalten. Und ich kann mit ihr über meine Interessen reden und…generell über alles.“   
Yoongi spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen.   
„Kannst du das mit mir denn nicht?“ Es war ihm herausgerutscht bevor etwas dagegen tun konnte. Bei seinen Worten wurde Jimins Blick wieder sanfter.   
„Natürlich kann ich das mit dir auch. Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund. Aber mit ihr ist es…anders…“ Jimin sah aus, als ob er sich für seine Worte schuldig fühlte.

_Zu Recht_ , sagte ein Teil von Yoongi. _Warum sollte er?_ ein anderer. Immerhin verdiente er es doch auf Dates zu gehen und sich zu verlieben. _Aber nicht, wenn es nicht du bist, mit dem er zusammenkommt_ , meldete sich der erste Teil wieder zu Wort. _Du bist ein schrecklicher Freund_ , entgegnete der zweite.

Gott, Yoongi würde noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn das so weiter ging.

„Warum willst du denn nicht, dass ich mich mit Emily treffe?“   
Er konnte Jimins Blick nicht entziffern. Vielleicht Neugierde und noch etwas anderes…Hoffnung? Es machte absolut keinen Sinn.   
Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Jimin endlich von dem Kuss zu erzählen und, dass er seit dem an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ihn noch einmal so küssen zu können. Doch dann verjagte er diese Idee sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf. 

Jimin hatte sich wahrscheinlich das erste Mal verliebt und er dachte ernsthaft daran ihn mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu belasten, so dass er sich Yoongi gegenüber verantwortlich fühlen würde. Das konnte er unmöglich tun. Zumindest nicht heute. Stattdessen sollte er einfach aufhören so viel zu denken und endlich seine Rolle als Jimins besten Freund erfüllen.   
Die war immerhin besser als nichts.   
Also zwang Yoongi sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.   
„Ich will doch nur sicherstellen, dass du das Richtige tust und dein Herz nicht gebrochen wird. Natürlich freue ich mich für dich. Dein erstes Date! Wie schnell sie doch groß werden.“   
Er wuschelte Jimin mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Haare, so dass sie in alle Richtungen abstanden, und brachte sich irgendwie dazu zu lachen, obwohl er lieber das Gegenteil getan hätte. „Hyung!“, jammerte Jimin und schlug Yoongis Hand weg, dann versuchte er seine Haare irgendwie wieder zu ordnen.   
Doch auch später, als sie die Bibliothek schließlich verließen, sahen sie immer noch aus, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm über sie hinweg gefegt.   
  
_Süß_ , dachte sich Yoongi und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen heimlich ein Bild mit seinem Handy von Jimin zu knipsen, als er gerade nicht hinsah.   
Als er abends im Bett lag, öffnete er seine Galerie und sah es sich erneut an. Das Foto wurde dem Original zwar um Längen nicht gerecht, aber er konnte dennoch nicht anders als zu lächeln.   
Für einen Moment war Emily vergessen.

Für einen Moment war alles gut und Yoongi war einfach nur ein Junge, der in einen unglaublich süßen Typen verliebt war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt eigentlich nichts zu sagen, außer dass ich voll dabei bin aber sogar in den Ferien viel zu wenig Zeit habe :/  
> Ich weiß nicht wann das nächste Chapter kommt, sorry.
> 
> Und jaaay bald geht alles den Bach runter wuhuuu...:")


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, es tut mir so leid TT das letzte Update kam letztes Jahr :") Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich bereits so lange her ist aber ja...Ich bin einfach nicht über diese eine blöde Stelle hinausgekommen...  
> Egal :) Jetzt ist ein neues Kapitel da und obwohl es nicht viele Leser sind (diese Seite ist halt eher englisch sprachig) bin ich trotzdem total happy, dass es euch gibt und verspreche euch mein bestes zu geben diese ff irgendwann zu beenden (ich habe noch nicht aufgegeben, bitte glaubt mir)
> 
> Nun habt viel Spaß <3

_Jimin_

 

Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde, bevor er sich mit Emily vor der Schule verabredet hatte, war Jimin übel. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor mit einem Mädchen getroffen und so stammte sein gesamtes Wissen aus Highschool-Filmen. Was sollte er tun, falls sie erwartete, dass er sie küsste? Er hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden geküsst und die einzige Person, der er wirklich so nahe sein wollte, saß neben ihm und war gerade dabei die gesamte Schulstunde zu verschlafen.

„Psst, Yoongi.“

Er stupste seinen Freund ein paar Mal an.

„Mr. Abrahams guckt dich schon die ganze Zeit mit diesem gruseligen, missbilligenden Blick an…“

„Mhhmm…“, grummelte Yoongi nur als Antwort, raffte sich allerdings dennoch nach einigen Sekunden zu einer sitzenden Position auf und rieb sich mit seiner Hand über die Augen. Jimin beobachtete das Ganze mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Was hast du die ganze Nacht gemacht anstatt zu schlafen?“

„Gelesen…“, brummte Yoongi und sah dann, offensichtlich weiterhin am Unterricht desinteressiert, aus dem Fenster. Doch seine Antwort überraschte Jimin und die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden noch tiefer.

„Du hast gelesen?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Was ist so besonders daran, wenn ich lese?“, wollte Yoongi wissen, scheinbar immer noch missgelaunt, da er geweckt worden war.

„Naja…du liest fast nie…“, meinte Jimin und sein Freund zuckte lediglich seine Schultern als Antwort.

„Was liest du denn?“

„Mr. Park und Mr. Min, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es in Ihrem Gespräch um den Stoff des Unterrichts geht.“ Mischte sich nun auch noch ihr Lehrer in ihr Gespräch ein. Jimin hätte am liebsten seine Augen verdreht aber stattdessen fakte er ein Lächeln.

„Natürlich, ich habe ihm nur etwas erklärt, was er nicht verstanden hatte.“

Ihr Lehrer kaufte ihm das offensichtlich nicht ab aber er schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein weiter auf diesem Thema herumzureiten.

„Mr. Min, falls Sie Fragen haben sollten, fragen Sie das nächste Mal mich und nicht ihren Banknachbarn.“

Dies waren seine letzten, an sie gerichteten Worte, bevor er sich wieder dem Unterricht zuwandte. Allerdings nur für zehn Minuten, da plötzlich das Klingeln zum Ende der Stunde ertönte und alle Schüler aufsprangen um endlich dem stickigen Klassenraum zu entkommen. Auch Yoongi machte sich daran hastig all seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu werfen, als er bemerkte, dass sich Jimin um keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Stattdessen starrte er wie gebannt auf die leere, grüne Tafel, in diesem Moment lediglich körperlich anwesend. Yoongi hielt inne und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und Jimin erwachte aus seiner Trance.

„Ja…ja klar…“, meinte er, immer noch etwas abwesend, und begann zerstreut seine Hefter einzupacken.

Als er jedoch Yoongis ungläubigen Blick sah seufzte er.

„Ich bin nervös wegen dem…Date…Was ist, wenn sie mich küssen will?“ Sprach er seine größte Angst endlich aus, die ihm seit dem gestrigen Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

Sein Freund sah ihn nachdenklich an bevor er mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete,

„Willst du sie denn küssen?“

Am liebsten hätte Jimin ihn angeschrien: _Die einzige Person die ich küssen will bist du, du Idiot!_ Doch stattdessen zuckte er nur ratlos seine Schultern.

„Ich glaube dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit…“ Meinte er nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Wenn du sie noch nicht küssen willst, küsst du sie nicht und lässt dich auch nicht küssen. Falls sie dich wirklich mag wird sie es verstehen können.“

Yoongi lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut und bestimmt wird es lustig.“

Daraufhin nickte Jimin, neue Entschlossenheit in ihm aufwallend.

„Du hast Recht. Ich mache mir wieder viel zu viele unnötige Sorgen…“

Er begann ebenfalls seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu packen als sich Yoongi plötzlich zu Wort meldete:

„Brauchst du…ähh…soll ich dich umarmen? Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen?“

Seine Stimme klang zurückhaltend, als wäre er sich nicht sicher wie Jimin auf sein Angebot reagieren würde. Dieser hielt überrascht inne und sah ihn an, dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Ich glaube das würde mir wirklich helfen…“

Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund und streckte seine Arme aus. Letzterer schmunzelte und zog ihn in seine Arme, ihn fest an sich pressend. Jimin vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner Schulter und Yoongi legte vorsichtig seine Wange auf seine Haare.

„Sie kann verdammt glücklich sein jemanden wie dich abbekommen zu haben. Also wenn sie realisiert, dass irgendwas ihr an dir nicht passt, dann ist das ihr Verlust und nicht deiner.“ Flüsterte er leise und der Jüngere machte ein zustimmendes Summgeräusch.

Da wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Klassenraum geöffnet und die beiden schraken überrascht auseinander.

„Oh, hi Emily…“, begrüßte Jimin das Mädchen etwas verlegen, welches unsicher in der Tür stand.

„Hi…und Hallo Yoongi.“

Dieser nickte ihr nur knapp zu, bevor er seinen Rucksack vom Stuhl nahm.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß.“ Waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er an Emily vorbei aus dem Raum verschwand.

* * *

 

Das Date wurde wirklich besser als Jimin gedacht hatte. Nachdem die erste peinliche Stille überwunden war, indem er vor lauter Nervosität nicht genug aufpasste und beinahe der Länge nach hinfiel, entschieden sie gemeinsam Eis essen zu gehen und schlugen den Weg Richtung Stadtinneres ein. Dort angekommen wollte Jimin Emily ihr Eis bezahlen, doch diese nahm sein Angebot nicht an, da sie meinte die Erwartungshaltung, der Mann müsse bezahlen, sei veraltet und sie halte nicht viel davon. Im Endeffekt fand sich Jimin neben ihr auf einer Wiese wieder, ein Eis schleckend, welches Emily bezahlt hatte.

Eine Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort und sie aßen einfach stumm, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, als Emily sich auf einmal zu Wort meldete:

„Du und Yoongi, ihr seid sehr eng oder?“

Bei dieser plötzlichen Frage über seine Beziehung zu dem Älteren spürte Jimin wie sich sein inneres verkrampfte. Alleine Yoongis Name löste ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus und er hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrien. Nun war er schon soweit gegangen, sich mit einem Mädchen zu verabreden das er gern hatte und trotzdem kam er nicht über seinen besten Freund hinweg. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit machte sich in Jimin breit und am liebsten wäre er einfach aufgesprungen und losgerannt, in der Hoffnung dadurch endlich Yoongis lächelndes Gesicht aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.

„Jimin?“, riss Emily ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Huh?“

Sie lächelte ihn nur belustigt an.

„Das finde ich so süß an dir; dass du manchmal einfach in deiner eigenen Welt bist.“ Jimin starrte sie mit großen Augen an, während er versuchte zu verarbeiten, dass sie ihn gerade süß genannt hatte und Emily lief augenblicklich knall rot an. Schnell versuchte sie das Thema wieder auf ihre vorige Frage zurückzulenken:

„Jedenfalls, ich hatte dich gefragt ob du und Yoongi eng sind…also ich weiß eigentlich schon, dass ihr es seid aber ich wollte wissen wie genau es dazu kam…“

„Ähh, ja…wir sind sehr eng…würde ich sagen…“

‚Wenn auch nicht eng genug für meinen Geschmack‘, schoss es Jimin durch den Kopf und er musste all seine Kraft zusammennehmen um sich nicht mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Unsere Eltern kennen sich noch vom College…und somit habe ich ihn praktisch mein ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauchte, wie als ein paar Junge mich geärgert haben oder wenn ich Hilfe bei etwas brauchte. Immer wenn ich angefangen habe zu weinen, weil ich mir weh getan habe, bin ich nicht zu meinen Eltern, sondern stattdessen zu Yoongi gerannt und er musste mich trösten.“ Bei dem Gedanken an diese Erinnerung konnte Jimin nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Er hat dann immer meinen Kopf in seine Hände genommen, mir tief in die Augen gesehen und mich gefragt, was los sei. Anschließend hat er getan was auch immer nötig war um mich zu beruhigen, mich ganz fest umarmt und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben…Jedes Mal…“

„Wow…Er klingt wie ein sehr guter bester Freund…“ Bei Emilys Kommentar wäre Jimin beinahe zusammengezuckt. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit so gut wie vergessen hatte.

„Ja…das ist er…“, endete er seine Erzählung lahm, bevor er plötzlich aufsprang. „Wollen wir Boot fahren gehen?“

Bei seinem Vorschlag leuchteten Emilys Augen begeistert auf.

„Oh ja!“, rief sie voller Enthusiasmus und rappelte sich ebenfalls auf. „Wer zu erst am Steg ist?“

Kaum, dass die Worte aus ihrem Mund waren rannte sie auch schon los, ihr Lachen weithin hallend. Später in einem der kleinen Ruderboote küsste Emily ihn zum ersten Mal und Jimin musste sich eingestehen, dass es sich weitaus besser anfühlte als er gedacht hatte. Allerdings schien er auch nicht ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, sondern die von Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leute...dieses blöde Date...es tut mir leid, dass es nur so kurz ist aber bei Emily und Jimin zsm als couple fehlen mir einfach die Worte... :") Außerdem wird die story auch so schon lang genug, da kommt es hoffentlich nicht auf eine genaue Beschreibung dieses Dates an 
> 
> Ich hoffe ich brauche dieses mal nicht ganz so lang für das nächste Chapter :"D
> 
> Byee :D 
> 
> Btw, ich hab bts Konzert tickets yeeeees~ *-* (außer etwas kommt dazwischen...betet für mich, dass das nicht passiert :/)


End file.
